1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink ribbon cassette for a thermal transfer printer and, in particular, to an ink ribbon cassette suitable for a small line-type thermal transfer printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a recording apparatus for performing recording quickly on recording paper line by line or page by page, a line printer is generally used which has an elongated thermal head in which heat generating elements are arranged along the width direction of the recording paper.
This line printer uses a ribbon cassette in which a take-up core and a feeding core around which an ink ribbon is wound from both ends are rotatably arranged in a substantially rectangular cassette case so as to be spaced apart from each other, and in which there is formed between the cores an ink ribbon feeding path through which the ink ribbon is fed from the feeding core side to the take-up core side. When attaching this ribbon cassette to the line printer, the thermal head of the line printer is positioned between the cores, and the thermal head is positioned through the intermediation of the ink ribbon positioned in the feeding path, the thermal head being brought into press contact with the platen through the intermediation of this ink ribbon.
And, in a line printer, there is a demand for a reduction in the size of the entire apparatus. In the ribbon cassette also, which is attached to this line printer, a reduction in size is an object to be achieved.
However, in the ribbon cassette, the space portion accommodating the ink ribbon wound around the cores called a pancake occupies the greater portion thereof, so that the size of the cassette case is large, making it difficult to achieve a reduction in size.
And, in correspondence with the reduction in the size of the ribbon cassette, it is also difficult to achieve a reduction in the size of the line printer accommodating the ribbon cassette.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ribbon cassette which makes it possible to achieve a reduction in the size of the entire ribbon cassette and which makes it possible to feed the ink ribbon in a stable manner.
As a first means for solving one of the above problems, there is provided an ink ribbon cassette comprising a first accommodating portion, a second accommodating portion arranged so as to be spaced apart by a predetermined distance from the first accommodating portion, a cassette case having a connecting portion connecting the first and second accommodating portions, a feeding core and a take-up core rotatably accommodated respectively in the first and second accommodating portions, and an ink ribbon wider than printing width which can be fed from the feeding core and taken up by the take-up core, wherein there is provided in the first accommodating portion a first support portion extending along the ink ribbon width direction, wherein there is provided a second support portion opposed to the first support portion, and wherein the ink ribbon fed out from the feeding core is bent at the first support portion, and then bent in the opposite direction by the second support portion before it is taken up by the take-up core.
Further, as a second solving means, there is provided an ink ribbon cassette wherein the first support portion consists of a shaft connecting a side plate portion of the cassette case and a side surface portion of the first accommodating portion.
Further, as a third solving means, there is provided an ink ribbon cassette wherein the shaft is rotatable around an axis.
Further, as a fourth solving means, there is provided an ink ribbon cassette wherein the connecting portion consists of a pair of connecting members connecting the end portions of the first and second accommodating portions, the second support portion consisting of a wall portion connecting a part of the pair of connecting members.